


Sixth Sense

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Post-ep for series 14, episode 30.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 6





	Sixth Sense

"Maybe Patrick changed his mind afterall and decided to let us enjoy our night!" Chloe chuckled as she placed the second round of drinks on the table, the tray barely touching its surface before several hands dived in to claim their drink.

Within seconds there was only a single glass of white wine left on the tray, it's owner once more looking distractedly over at the door. "He should be here by now..." Duffy sighed, her tone becoming increasingly concerned.

"Maybe he decided to give it a miss and head straight home, it's been a hell of a shift and he looked knackered." Max shrugged, massaging his still aching temple, realising she meant Charlie. 

"Maybe I should go back over to the hospital and check..?" Duffy turned to grab her coat from the back of her chair and stand up.

"Oh sit down Duffy, he's a grown man and you're not his mother!" Max retorted.

Duffy sighed but sat down, grabbing her glass and swallowing a large mouthful of wine. "Something just doesn't feel right." She explained softly.

Amy and Chloe exchanged a look. It had been about eighteen months since Duffy had returned to Holby but they'd still yet to figure out what the hell was the deal with her and Charlie. Of course they'd heard the old 'we're just good friends' line many times but it was more than that, it ran deeper than mere friendship, and the fact that Duffy seemed deeply concerned about Charlie didn't sit well with either of them.

Duffy continued to glance over at the door, barely registering the conversations that were going on around her. After finishing the last mouthful of her wine she once more picked up her coat. "I'm gunna call it a night. See you all next shift."

She'd barely stepped around the table when Barney came barrelling through the door, out of breath and agitated.

"Charlie collapsed." Barney stammered. "He's in resus. He's in a really bad way."

"I knew something wasn't right..!" Duffy gasped as she bolted for the door.

Moments later the others jumped up and followed her rapidly disappearing figure as she ran back to the hospital, her heels clattering on the pavement.

Patrick looked up as he heard the resus doors crash open to reveal a near hysterical Duffy followed by several other members of staff who'd recently gone off shift. "I see the cavalry has arrived!" He remarked sarcastically. "Don't worry it's all under control."

Duffy stared numbly at Charlie, barely taking anything in as Patrick explained the situation. A few words and phrases pierced the haze that had settled over her.

Realising there wasn't much they could do and they would probably just get in the way the others headed to the staff room, Amy adding that she would contact Baz to inform her of what had happened, leaving just Patrick, Duffy and Max in the room with Charlie.

Max's gaze flitted between Charlie lying on the bed and Patrick sat filling in notes across the room before he turned his attention to Duffy who still hadn't moved. "He'll be OK, you'll see." He whispered reassuringly, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder but stopping short when she flinched away from his touch.

"I knew something wasn't right..." Duffy whispered, moving over to Charlie's side and tentatively reaching for his hand.

Max and Patrick exchanged a look, the older man gesturing to his younger colleague that it would be best if they both left the room. Patrick in return gestured to his paperwork. Max rolled his eyes. 'Outside.' He mouthed, his eyes showing that it was an order rather than a suggestion.

Once alone with Charlie tears began to trickle down Duffy's cheeks, splashing onto their joined hands. She lent forwards and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Why didn't you say anything?" She whispered, her voice cracking.

She pulled up a stool and sat down, keeping hold of his hand, softly stroking his cheek with her other hand. It wasn't long, however, before she fell asleep, her head resting against Charlie's shoulder.

She wasn't sure how many hours had passed before she felt a gentle shake on her shoulder. Slowly opening her eyes she blinked several times until Max's face came into focus. Looking over his shoulder she spotted Baz. She quickly sat up and let go of Charlie's hand, blushing slightly.

"I... I best go home." Duffy stammered. "Take good care of him." She added softly as she passed by Baz.

She managed to hold it together until she reached her car. Once inside she lay her head against the steering wheel and cried for several minutes before taking a deep breath, wiping her face and heading home.


End file.
